


Drabble: Now I'm Thinking Maybe You Should Go.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Alternate Universe - Highlander Fusion, Book: Shards of Honor, Drabble, Flash Fic, Highlander Immortals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22809790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: All my ladies, listen up / If that boy ain't giving up / Lick your lips and swing your hips / Girl, all you gotta say is / There can be only one.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34
Collections: Lanna's Drabbles (2020)





	Drabble: Now I'm Thinking Maybe You Should Go.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies to [Meghan Trainor](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/No_\(Meghan_Trainor_song\)) for the summary (and the title).

Cordelia braces herself as Bothari's knife slices through Vorrutyer's neck. Was it far enough-- yes, it's quickly apparent that it was. Quickenings aboard spacecraft are never _recommended_. Cordelia shuts her eyes and rides it out. The electricity takes care of her bindings and she comes to on the floor, Bothari staring at her in astonishment.

The door slides open as Cordelia is rummaging for clothing. The familiar sensation washes over her and she winces. Not _another one_...

But it's only Vorkosigan, looking as astonished as Bothari. There's another officer with him. Cordelia gives in to the Quickening hangover and waves.

**Author's Note:**

> [this post on dreamwidth](https://lannamichaels.dreamwidth.org/1099464.html); [this post on tumblr](https://lannamichaels.tumblr.com/post/190921824775/drabble-now-im-thinking-maybe-you-should-go)


End file.
